The Date Destroyers
by SarcasmSupreme
Summary: Set shortly following the events of "Different Past, Shared Pain", Cody and Sammy decide to go on a date. Unbeknownst to them, an enemy sits at the ready, armed with her endless malice and stalker with access to a endless wealth of information. 1/3 chapters uploaded. Rated T because of Amy
1. Phase One: Planning

**I'm back with another Cody x Sammy story for you! Unlike my previous Cody x Samey story, this one will be three chapters long. This is a non-direct sequel to Different Pasts, Shared Pain! It will reference it from time to time, but its not required to understand this fic!**

 **Supremely Sarcastic Notes:** Yup, this is basically my main ship right now lol! I will probably keep writing one-shots on the side rather than dedicate myself to another story, since I'm trying to finish Total Drama World Tour (Third season in the My Way series), along with the rewrite of Total Drama My Way. Though my writing may slow down as I start to have video games brought back into my life, and finals approach. (Even though I'm a lazy senior lol) Credit for the story idea goes to WeirdAlfan101 by the way! I never thought of teaming these two characters together against Cody and Sammy!

If you made it to the end of my notes, congrats I guess?

 **If you have anything you want to say, such as compliments, critiques, or suggestions, do not hesitate to leave a review! I cannot tell you how much they mean to me! If you don't have the time or just don't want to, that's also fine! I'm just glad to have people reading my work!**

 **If you enjoy this work, I also have my own Total Drama OC series! I call it the "My Way" Series and it is currently my main focus, as I am currently working on the third installment of the series, along with a rewrite of the first season!**

 **Without further ado, I present the first chapter of "The Date Destroyers"!**

* * *

Standing in front of the bedroom mirror in the room she shared with her sister, a blonde girl in a purple tank top and pink short shorts held two different shirts, one in each hand.

 _I know Cody never said it was a date… But I kinda want to dress like it is_ The girl pondered, her eyes flickering between the two outfits. In her right white tee-shirt with a generous v-neck, its simplicity complementing her athletic body. _The tee would definatly go well with jeans and boots_ Sammy observed. In the other hand she held another equally white tee- except it was looser fitting, and the collar was a light blue, and extended past her shoulder and would hang over the side of her right arm. This didn't show off her body as much, but would draw more attention to her big, light blue eyes. _This shirt would probably go well with cutoff jean shorts!_ Sammy decided. _Sexy or cute?_ She wondered. _If I decide to show myself off, it might put Cody off. But if I go cute, he might not pick up on my flirting…_

Sammy cursed herself for being so indecisive. At this rate, she would be late! But what if Cody didn't think she looked good… The girls mind drifted towards her encounter with the geek days earlier.

* * *

Sammy stood boredom in the local Starbucks line. Considering university students lived relatively close by, the place was naturally packed full of 19 and 20 year olds desperately scrambling to finish 10 page research papers before the deadline the next day, despite probably only starting it that day.

Visible bags rested under Sammy's eyes, and she wore sweatpants and a ratty grey tee. She was tired. Her exaustion, compounded with the snail's pace the line now moved at, wore her patience thin. Curious as to why the line wasn't moving, Sammy stood up on her tippy toes, pulling on her sunhat, making sure it covered her face. Ever since the launch party, people in town treated Sammy like a celebirty, and while having people pay attention to her was nice, she wasn't exactly used to it. At the front of the line, a large, middle aged woman argued with the manager, blocking anyone from being able to order.

Considering the length of the line in front of her, it would still likely be at least fifteen minutes before she could order. "Screw it," Sammy sighed. She didn't have time to waste fifteen precious minutes, just for a simple pumpkin latte. The blonde stepped out of the shop and went on her way back home.

Normally, she would walk through main street on her way back home, since her families house was just off the busy road.

Today was one of those days when college students packed around at an intersection to protest something, making it difficult to pass. She sighed. "Guess I'll have to take some back roads," She decided aloud, turning and going down a smaller road.

It wasn't like the weather was bad. The mid-September sunny weather meant the temperature rested right between being warm or cold.

What happened next must've been fate.

"Hey Sammy!" A cheerful voice called out to the blonde, causing her eyes to widen. She turned around slowly, and her eyes met that of Cody Anderson's.

They met during the Total Drama Pahkitew Island Launch party, and exchanged contact information. While texting each other, Sammy learned that Cody coincidentally went to university in the same town Sammy lived in, along with many Total Drama contestants. Apparently, Helmer University felt that having famous students would give it some more publicity.

"Wanna join me for some coffee or something?" Cody offered, bringing Sammy back to reality. "My treat!"

"Oh, yeah sure!" She made her way over to the table Cody sat at, pulled out the chair, and took a seat. The coffee house wasn't any franchise Sammy every heard about. _Must be locally owned_.

"This place is such a hidden gem!" Cody sighed, stretching his arms in the air. "Most people just go to the first Starbucks they can find, so this place usually isn't too crowded!"

"Yeah, I was actually just at the Starbucks," Sammy nodded. "The line was too long, so I decided to head home".

"When is it not?" He grinned.

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked impatiently out of the corner of Sammy's eye. The employee had mocha colored skin that matched her similarly brown hair and eyes.

"I'll get a pumpkin latte with extra cream and sugar," Cody ordered, the words rolling off his tongue.

"So manly!" Courtney scoffed. "That's gonna go a long way to impressing the lady!"

"I meant for the lady of course!" Cody tensed up, puffing his chest out.

"So two pumpkin lattes with extra cream and sugar, got it," Courtney replied dryly, writing down the order while walking away.

"I don't order that normally, I swear!" Cody stammered, trying to preserve what masculinity he still had. "Of course, his high pitched voice only worked to derail his pathetic attempts.

"It's perfectly fine!" Sammy reassured him. "It doesn't really matter if you aren't that manly!"

Cody seemed to take offense to this, evidenced by his eyes widening. "I'm manly!" He retorted. "I'll show you how manly I am by taking you out on a date and showing you a great time!" He declared, standing up.

"Oh." Cody's dynamic response left Sammy speechless. _C'mon, speak up, he just asked you out on a date!_

"Sorry!" Cody stammered, hastily scrambling back into his seat, closing his shoulders up. "I didn't mean to say something so stupid!" He blushed, staring down at the ground.

"No it's fine, really!" Sammy assured him. "You just surprised me!" She giggled, bringing her finger tips to her upper lip. At that moment, Courtney arrived with their drinks, and promptly left.

From then on out, the two discussed the going ons around town, such as the protest, school starting up again, and other trivial subjects. Cody, despite being a complete train wreck, managed to compose himself by the end.

Unlike when they spoke at the ball, neither Sammy nor Cody were dealing with intense negative emotions. So while the conversation steered towards being much less heavy, they keenly aware the others attempts to flirt, and the wall of tension it built up.

"This was really nice Cody! I'm glad we ran into each other!" Sammy flashed a blindingly white grin that seemed to leave the inexperienced geek mesmorized. "Here, this is for my drink," The cheerleader left a five Canadian dollars on the table, before standing up.

"It was great to talk to you!" Cody nodded, waving Courtney over for the check.

Sammy barely even took a step before a wave of boldness washed over her. "Cody, I never gave you an answer before!" She realized, turning around.

"Huh?" Cody's eyes widened in confusion. "An answer?"

"Yeah!" Sammy nodded, leaning over the table with her hands resting behind her back. "You wanted to prove you're a man by giving me an afternoon I wouldn't forget, right?"

The tech geek finally realized what the cheerleader was trying to say. "Y-yeah, I did…" He mumbled in a completely non-manly way.

"Well, you better give it your best shot!" Sammy tittered, before turning around and confidently strode down the street, leaving the chestnut haired teen stunned, his mouth agape.

* * *

"Hey hurry up in there!" A knock on the bathroom door caused Cody to jump. "Other people live here you know!"

"Sorry Noah!" Cody called back. The young man, with messy chestnut hair stood in front of a bathroom mirror, examining himself with blue, anxiety clouded eyes. "Maybe my hair _is_ too messy…" He commented quietly, grabbing a comb, and raking it through his hair.

"Yo, Cody, you're gonna be late for your first date with Samey!" A familiar and rather pretentious voice jeered from outside the bathroom. "Well, more like your first date in general," He snickered.

"What?! It's not a date Noah" The boy, Cody denied. "Also, its Sammy! And we're just getting together to hang out!"

"Yes, because I always spend my entire morning in the bathroom whenever I get together with Owen and Izzy," Cody could imagine his tan skinned indian friend rolling his eyes, even from another room. "Also, isn't Sammy only a high school student?" Noah wondered.

"I'm only a year older than her!" Cody's face lit up in a blush that would put anime characters to shame. "I skipped my third year of highschool!"

"Yes, I know that, but the fact that you are implies this is a date!" Noah retorted smugly when Cody opened the door to the bathroom. "Finally, i've been waiting to use the crapper for the past hour!" The bookworm groaned, pushing Cody out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Why didn't you use Owen's toilet next door?" Cody wondered.

"Yes, because Owen's toilet is _so_ sanitary," Noah's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Now get going lover boy!" He snickered, earning an eye roll from his tech loving friend.

* * *

"I'm going out!" Sammy called out to no one in particular. After careful deliberation, the nice twin finally decided to go with the white tee and skinny jeans.

"No one cares, Sparamy!" Her twin sister, Amy, shot back from the table, not even looking up from her gaudy, pink IPhone.

Sammy glared at the 'older' twin, bristling at the use of her sister's cruel nickname. "Don't call me that," She replied plainly, no anxiety or fear plagueing her voice while she slipped on fashionable leather boots not disimilar to the ones she wore with her cheerleading outfit.

Without another word, Sammy walked out of the house, closing the door behind her.

In the kitchen, Amy sat in silence, hear breathing and the ticking of the clock being the only exceptions. _Tick-tock-tick-tock_. After what seemed like an etirnity, Amy finally broke the silence.

"What the hell was that?"

The mean sister's eyes were clouded with pure confusion, brewing a storm of questions to which Amy had no answers. _Did she seriously just talk back to me?!_ _I thought I made it VERY clear after the show that I'M in charge!_ Amy ruminated, pacing around between the kitchen and the living room, her arms crossed defiantly.

For one reason or another, Amy's thoughts turned back to the Total Drama Launch Party, where after she revealed embaressing photos of her sister, a hacker shot back and played clips of what he considered as quote-in quote "bullying" Sammy.

Amy stared at her phone. A week had passed since then, yet at every moment, a series of new hate mail appeared in her mailbox. She groaned. _Will these fat, sweaty, and smelly losers find a life outside of jerking off to my sister?!_ The blonde grabbed at her hair in frustration. "GAAAAH!" She screeched, allowing her anger to boil over. "Why do people keep fucking bothering me over this shit! I swear, Sammy has fucking ruined my life!"

Suddenly her phone beeped from a social media notification. She quickly opened it, and read, "Sammy" _Samey_ Amy interjected mentally. "Angela and Cody Anderson: Just Friends? Or New Total Drama Power Couple?!" Followed by a series of emoji's. The picture was of Sammy laughing with Cody. Her sister was wearing the exact same outfit she left the house in earlier...

 _Cody Anderson?! That loser?!_ Amy broke out into a hysterical laughter, unable to contain herself. After minutes of laughing, she finally regained her composure, and looked back to her phone, where she noticed something.

The answer to her problems… and how she would get back at her ungrateful sister.

Amy grinned, and dialed her contact number for the author of the tabloid article.

 _You'd better watch out Sparamey!_

* * *

"So yeah, that was how I ended up spending my time at Playa de Losers after my elimination!" Cody laughed along with Sammy, recalling how immature he acted all those years ago. He took a sip of his milkshake, which as always, tasted _divine_.

"I didn't know this place even existed!" Sammy glanced around. The two were sitting in the shade at a small food truck parked just off the local universities campus, in a clearing with a series of old wooden picnic tables. "This is really good!" She stabbed into her salad, grabbing some lettuce and grilled chicken.

"Yeah, it's pretty well known by other university students!" Cody shrugged, biting into the cuban sandwich he ordered, savoring how the sweet honey ham clashed with the sour mustard and dill pickles. "When I have time, and some extra money, I'll usually stop by in between classes!" The tech geek explained. Sammy nodded in aknowledgement, chewing her food.

The two continued to converse with each other, unaware of a pair of wide, obsessive eyes prying at their privacy from the bushes.

"That _bitch_ will pay for stealing my dear Cody-kins away from me!" The voice declared in the shadows of the bushes, taking a picture of the two eating together. "But first, I need to post this to my Total Drama blog! This will be gold!" She exclaimed quietly, shuffling out of the bush on the opposite side Sammy and Cody were on, revealing the stalker to be none other than Sierra.

While the obsessive blogger tapped her phone at lightning speed, a notfification sounded off, and Sierra's eyes lit up. "An email from Amy?" The superfan squeeled. "Interviewing a contraversial figure will cause my blog to _absolutely_ blow up!" She exclaimed quietly, opening the message without any hesitation.

While reading the email, Sierra's eyes narrowed in confusion, before she realized what Amy implied throughout her message. On her phone, the superfan typed two words: _I'm in!_

* * *

Back in the living room of the Angela family, Amy laid back lazily on the expensive looking black leather couch, watching some trashy reality show with a distinct disinterest, eating handful after handful of potato chips.

She again reached into the bag, searching for another handful. Amy rustled her hand around the bag, finding nothing. "UGH!" The cheerleader sat up quickly, pounding her fist against the black leather. "Samey must've eaten most of the bag this morning!" Amy's spat, her voice dripping with venom. "I'm suprised she hasn't gotten diabeties yet!"

An email notification from Amy's phone interupted her rage. "Took her long enough!" She critiqued, hopping off the couch and grabbing her phone from the kitchen. Sure enough, when Amy checked her phone, and just like the mean sister expected, the notification read 'Email from Sierra Noelly'. She opened the email, and grinned at the super fan's response.

"Perfect!" Amy smirked devilishly, typing a much longer message in response.

* * *

About twenty minutes passed since Sierra received Amy's second message, and just like the two new co-conspirators hoped, the Sammy and Cody were on the move, walking downtown together.

"Muscle Man and Sinister Sister are on the move!" Sierra reported, an earpiece with a mic attatched now resting on her ear, and her phone held in one hand. She jumped from bush to bush, staying hidden from Cody and Sammy, but causing everyone else walking down main street to stop and stare.

"Good! Also, I like your nickname for Samey" The mean sister praised. "Any idea where they are going?" She grilled the super fan for information from an unknown location.

"Wait, I think I can hear them talking!" Sierra shushed her partner in crime, listening carefully.

"You really okay with going to an art museum Cody?" Sammy wondered, biting her lower lip nervously, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "You might find it pretty boring!" She pointed out.

"If you are interested in it, then it must be interesting!" He reassured her. "Plus," He added in his wannabe cool guy voice. "Someone has to pin the artwork to the wall!" The Codemiester flirted cheesily, adding a wink for good measure.

"Pervert!" Sammy laughed, pushing him playfully, though her blush started becoming much more noticable.

"They say they are going to the art muesem!" Sierra reported in a hushed voice.

"Great! I'm not to far!" Amy replied, walking down the street, except the girl claiming to be Amy… looked exactly like Sammy. "The less time I need to spend acting like my trash pig of a sister, the better!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed the story, be sure to leave a review, favorite, and a follow! The second part will be up soon! Until then, this is SarcasmSupreme signing off!**


	2. Phase Two: Setup

**OwO well hello there! Sorry I took so long to update this! I focused way too much of Total Drama World Tour (which you should check out by the way. It's my best written fic, and its approaching 100k words** _ **very**_ **quickly!**

 **Supremely Sarcastic Notes** : My parents are finally reintroducing video games back into my life! If anyone wants to play Overwatch or Borderlands (any of the games) on Xbox, PM me! I'm always looking for people to play with! In other news, I'm graduating from high school on June 21st! Only a month and six days until I'm free to cocoon myself in the basement and do nothing but eat, write, game, and sleep until I leave to take my gap year at NYIT! Its kinda surreal, thinking about leaving the town I've lived in for the past 18 and three quarter years. Straight up, the longest I've been away from home was six weeks for a place called Camp Sequoia a few years back. It's a camp for people with ADHD and High Functioning Autism, and I was an LIT (Leader in training), which is focused on life skills.

But I digress. Point is, I'm almost done being tortured by high school, and I can't wait to start studying game design!

 **Remember to favorite and follow if you enjoy the story! If you have anything you want to say, please leave a review! I want to know what you are thinking, and it means the absolute world to me when you take the time to do so!**

 **Bon appetite!**

"Target in position?" Amy asked through the phone to her coconspirator. She'd dressed in the same disgusting style her sister adorned, now hidden in the bushes outside an art museum. A white tee with a generous V-neck, skinny jeans, and brown leather boots. _Well, it's only really ugly when Sparamy wears it_! The only difference between the two was that Amy applied makeup over her so-called "Beauty Mark" in order to cover up the only noticeable difference between the sisters, other than their personalities of course.

"Yup! They are going right for your position!" Amy's partner in crime, Sierra, affirmed. "Stalk them until that homewrecker _Samey_ has to use the bathroom, swap places, and ruin things!" She giggled mischievously.

"How do you know my sister will use the bathroom?" Amy worried, watching for her sister and the miserable geek to pass by.

"I know _every_ contestant's bathroom schedules!" Sierra replied through the phone with a sinister giggle.

"That's… nice," Amy replied, visually disturbed by the super fan's words. "I'm gonna hang up for now, I'll call you back after I make contact.. Or whatever you call it," The mean sister hung up, and pocketed the black and white colored phone, watching for her sister from the hiding spot she'd chosen. Amy grinned wickedly, reminiscent of a genius mastermind, orchestrating her mortal enemy's demise.

"And with that, Amy and I managed to win the CVC championships last year!" Sammy recounted to Cody, who listened intently. "Though, she did better! I just helped" She blushed, discrediting herself. _I really shouldn't be bragging about myself! He probably wants to talk about himself_. "What about you? I'm sure you accomplish a ton with all your talents!" The nice twin tried to change the topic.

"Wellllllll…" Cody's voice trailed off, and he looked to the side, away from Sammy's eyes. _Think damnit! Think of something manly!_

"Hey, you okay?" Sammy leaned over, looking up into the tech geek's eyes, flashing a blindingly white grin.

" _Damnit, I might have a heart attack if she keeps being so adorable around me!_ The geek tugged at the collar of his button up purple and white checkered shirt. Despite the relatively mild weather, Cody could start to feel sweat forming under his shirt. "Yeah, I was just trying to think of something…" He explained.

"Well, don't you work with Noah and Harold to wage a 'war' of sorts against Duncan and Courtney?" Sammy wondered, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Y-yeah, we do…" Cody blushed. "It's kinda stupid though. I'm guessing you read up about it on Sierra's blog?"

"Yeah! You looked so courageous standing up to Duncan!"

"Ah, yeah, we um, totally stand up to those two!" Cody stammered, tensing his muscles to seem bigger. "They've learned their lesson about messing with the dork squad!" **[1]** He declared, pumping his fist in the air.

"The dork squad? Sammy giggled, much to the tech geek's terror.

 _Oh crap, she probably thinks I'm even more of a wimpy loser than before!_ He clenched his jaw, his entire body now tense. "Y-yeah".

"That's really cool!" Sammy replied, tilting her head at the geek.

"Oh, we're here!" Sammy announced. Cody flinched, deep in his own thoughts. The two stood right in front of the art museum; a relatively plain, old, boring, renovated old warehouse, except for the paintings all across the front.

"Oh yeah, we are!" Cody nodded, and quickly stepped forward and opened the door with his right hand, gesturing for Sammy to enter with his left. "After you!" He offered in his best 'Codemeister' voice, puffing out his chest.

"Wow, what a strong, handsome, gentleman!" Sammy teased with a friendly grin, walking into the building, followed by Cody, who quickly caught up to her side.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Amy stepped in front of the door seconds after them, a sinister shadow covering the right half of her face. She brought her phone to her ear. "The targets have arrived. Commencing operation!" The mean twin then shut her phone off, and stuffed the device back into her pocket. "Don't worry Samey!" The mean twin warned. "I'll forgive you for this transgression… right after I make sure you and the loser never speak again!"

But unbeknownst to the unofficial couple _and_ Amy, a pale, foolish looking young man in a cheesy looking pair of fake glasses and stupid looking nose poked his head out from behind the street corner while Cody politely opened the museum door for Sammy. He had tufts of red hair sticking out from a black beanie, which complimented his plain dark green t-shirt. "Tell me again why we are stalking Cody and his girlfriend?" He asked aloud in a deep, raspy voice.

"To tease him about it later obviously," A higher pitched voice answered in a tone so snide and arrogant you could feel his eyes rolling without even seeing him. Below the lanky redhead, another young man, much tanner, with dark brown hair, wearing the same ridiculous looking glasses as his partner. "I can't miss such a crucial moment in Cody's life! Our wittle baby geek is finally getting a giwlfwiend!" The egg-headed man cooed mockingly. "The real question is: why are we wearing these God awful glasses?"

"Gosh Noah! You know nothing about the art of stealth!" Harold shook his head, disappointed with his cynical 'friend'. (If you could even call them that)

"Oh my bad, I must've missed my class on tailing your best friends first ever date, where the girl is a super hot cheerleader," Noah commented in a tone so dry, it put Venus' entire atmosphere to shame.

"They offered that class?!" Harold's eyes widened in disbelief. Noah blinked at the nerd, waiting for him to say 'jk lol' or something like that. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The ginger asked, breaking Noah completely. The bookworm processed that Harold was being completely serious, his face freezing completely, sans a twitching right eye. His mouth hung slightly ajar, his mind going blank just prior to popping off sarcastic quip about how bad a joke that was. Though now he realized Harold wasn't joking.

"Hey Noah!" Harold shook the petrified bookworm, causing his head to flap around like a lifeless ragdoll, which he might as well have been in that moment.

From her position in the industrial sized air vents of the museum, Sierra could be anywhere at anytime. Like always, the superfan came prepared with whatever her dear Cody-Wody would need in case of something like a bear attack, coming into contact with bugs from the Amazon, you know, normal stuff. After all, she made it her sworn duty, protecting Cody from the dangers of the world.

 _And that husband stealing skank Samey is absolutely one of them!_

"I know a girl like Samey isn't interested in Cody!" Sierra hissed under her breath, watching the two flirt whilst observing a piece of art. "She just wants him for the rating boost and to have him complete her homework!" The superfan cast a worried glance at her object of obsession. "Oh Cody, don't worry! I'll save you!" She sniffled, trying her damndest to keep her position a secret.

"Omg I love this piece!" Sammy squealed in a semi quiet voice, well, as quiet as one can get when squealing, hopping up and down on her tippie toes. The two stood in front of an Alaskan landscape, with a towering white mountain, and a lush, green valley covered in evergreens. "Cody, are you listening?" Sammy interrogated, once she finished bouncing. The cheerleader looked towards her date, whose eyes were on a different pair of 'mountains', which up till a second ago, been bouncing along with Sammy. "Cody!" The cheerleader blushed a deep red, realizing what Cody been actually looking at, and slapped the geek.

"Ow!" Cody exclaimed, _slapped_ back into reality. "What was that for?" He wondered.

"You can't just look at a girl's boobs so brazenly!" Sammy pouted teasingly, covering her chest with her arms.

"Oh, sorry…" Cody apologized, lowering his now beet red face. _Damnit Cody, you can't just be a giant pervert! You need to be a girl's pure and devout hero! Just like in the comic books!_ "I didn't mean to-"

"No, you're fine!" Sammy assured him, waving her hands dismissively. "I'm just teasing you!"

"Oh, okay," Cody breathed a sigh of relief before peeling his eyes from his hot date to the painting. "Is this a Rob Boss piece?" He wondered, leaning in towards the painting to observe the details.

"You know who Rob Boss is?!" Sammy gasped. "I thought no one knew about him! I've watched him since I was a little kid!"

"Rob Boss is actually super famous on the internet these days!" Cody informed her. "He debuted on Scratch tv a few years ago, and since then he's exploded!"

"Really? I always felt like an old woman for liking him..." The nice twin rubbed her forearm nervously. "I wanted to become a painter like him, but I've never had the money for it…" She blushed. _Stop being such an emo Sammy! Sad isn't hot!_ Sammy chatzised herself.

"If you ever start painting, I would love to see your work! I'm sure you'll be great!" Cody flashed her a thumbs up and the classic, 'sly' grin he always gave pretty girls, which looked more goofy than anything. _Damnit look cool Cody, LOOK COOL!_

In the distance, still hiding behind a wall, Noah and Harold both covered their mouths, chuckling. "Cody Cody Cody…" Noah shook his head in disappointment. "He's still like an idiotic middle schooler around girls!"

"My fair chocolate goddess would've totally slapped me by now!" Harold nodded in agreement, crossing his arms. "It's good he has us as his Senpai!" He declared, the nerd's dry voice full of pride.

"First, I would say were more like nosy older brothers," Noah corrected in a bored tone. "Second, never use the word 'Senpai' ever again!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't give Duncan more fuel". A metallic groan emitted from the industrial AC vent hanging above them.

"If I let Duncan control my actions, he's already won!" Harold countered, turning his head and sticking his nose in the air. "I refuse to admit defeat!" The vent groaned again, much louder this time, as though something was stressing the supports.

"Your funeral," Noah shrugged, checking around the corner. Cody and Sammy were nowhere in sight. "Though we should probably catch up with-"

In that moment, all hell broke loose. Noah heard a loud, metallic _SNAP_ come from right above him. The bookworm looked up, and in that moment, his mind became clear, and the combined entirety of wisdom of humanity throughout all of history came together. The thoughts and ideas of the greatest minds aligned in the bookworms head, like he found the answer to life, all combining into a single, cohesive thought.

 _Fuck._

The air vent had broken loose for some apparent reason-not that Noah really cared about knowing in that moment-and was falling right on top of him. His body completely froze, and the bookworm could do nothing but watch as his death fell rights towards him.

"Noah watch out!" A flash of pale white, and orange flashed by, grabbing Noah by the waste, and tackling to the side. "That was way too close!" Harold exclaimed, now on top of Noah, breathing heavily.

"Hey Harold?" Noah spoke up after a second.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off of me?" He asked snidely.

"Gosh, you're so rude!" Harold complained, standing up and brushing off his shirt and pants. "I just saved your life you know!" He pointedly reminded the bookworm. "You could at least be grateful!"

"Yeah, I guess you did kinda save my butt there," Noah concured. "Thanks, Harold," he said sincerely, turning around, his body language very closed in and defensive.

"Are you… embarrassed?" Harold wondered, noticing the sudden shyness of the bookworm. Noah didn't respond, and the ginger smirked, not speaking another word. Not out of fear. Harold simply knew he'd already beaten the egghead at his own game.

"I… need... to save…" A voice rambles incoherently from the wreckage of the air vent.

"Someone's in the air vent?!" Harold's eyes went wide, and he struck a ninja pose. "It's probably an assassin! Run Noah!" He pulled out a pair of nunchucks.

The bookworm, now having recovered, rolled his eyes and walked right past Harold, and up to the hunk of metal. "It's probably just Izzy stalking us or something!"

Much to his surprise (and disgust), someone besides Izzy popped out of the wreckage. This person being Sierra. "Noah?! Harold?!" The superfan exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Pretty sure we're the ones who should be surprised here," Noah commented with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell were you doing in the air vent?!"

"Yeah, you almost killed Noah!" Harold added angrily. "He's lucky for my super awesome ninja skills!"

"Well, um, I was just…" Sierra's eyes darted around, trying to come up with a believable lie.

"Don't even try to lie," Noah deadpanned. "You're obviously stalking Cody. Can't bear watching him with another girl huh?" He accused knowingly, a smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Well obviously you can't tru-"

"You obviously can't trust a girl like that!" Noah cut her off, finishing her sentence in a girly voice, using over exaggerated hand motions mockingly. "I'm surprised Cody can even put up with you!"

"Cody and I are destined to be together!" Sierra huffed, crossing her arms and looking away, pointing her nose up. "You just don't understand love!"

"Maybe, but I _do_ happen to understand how the law deals with stalkers!" The egghead countered, unfazed. "I really wouldn't recommend trying to tango with me sweetie!" He warned, turning his back to her. "I would recommend staying out of Cody's way if you don't want him filing a lawsuit against you. I've been pushing him to do so for a while, and I doubt it'd take much more to convince him!" With having said that, Noah walked away, motioning for Harold to follow him.

"You really think he'd sue her? Cody, I mean," Harold wondered once the two were out of earshot, looking back to make sure the Superfan wasn't overhearing their conversation.

"Eh, who knows," Noah shrugged disinterestedly. "It was a total bluff in all honesty. I doubt Sierra would listen even if it were true though," he grimaced. "The fact that Cody can even deal with her confuses me on so many levels though," The bookworm pinched the bridge of his nose. "He allows her to stay around out of kindness, and see's the good side of her, despite how she treats him. The fact that someone's kindness could extend so far…"

"Yeah, dude's too nice for his own good," Harold agreed with a nod. "If he'd shown that side of him on the island rather than being the 'Codemiester', girls probably would've been all over him!"

"A bit of an exaggeration, but yeah, he'd have found a girl a _long_ time ago!" Noah admitted with an eye roll. Strangely enough, Cody was always a subject that brought the two together, despite their obvious differences.

"Sierra, are you finally ready?!" Amy's voice hissed through the speaker on Sierra's phone. "I've been waiting forever!" The superfan winced a bit at the venom in the cheerleader's voice, slightly reminiscent of the toxicity Heather spewed towards everyone she considered lesser (Therefore everyone).

"Sorry! I had a… technical error?" Sierra said, not exactly sure how to refer to the earlier incident. She'd managed to get back up and into the vents, and was spying down on Cody and Sammy. "Listen, I have eyes on the target again!"

"Good!" Amy grumbled. "Sammy should have to use the bathroom soon, so grab her then, and I'll take my sister's place right after!" Sierra could practically feel Amy's malicious giddiness coming through the phone. The superfan looked back down through the grate, and saw Cody standing alone, Sammy missing.

"Target is on the move! She's alone!" Sierra yelled in a hushed tone through the phone. Suddenly, she kicked the grate, and dipped through the hole in the vent, a rope tied to her foot, appearing right below Sammy. "Get over here housewrecker!" Sierra growled as she placed a hand over Sammy's mouth and grabbed her by the waist.

 _What the hell is going on?!_ The blonde cheerleader panicked, and started breathing in quick and shallow breaths. _Is that… Sierra?!_ "CRRRRDUHHHHH!" Sammy screamed, her attempts at calling for her date to save her muffled by the hand clasped over her mouth.

"Oh, you _slut_!" Sierra growled. "You will never, _ever_ get in the way of me and my Cody-kins! You hear me?!" Sammy's eyes stretched even further in terror. The superfan pulled her into the janitor's closet, and locked the door behind them.

Free from the obsessive fan's grip, the nice twin leapt at Sierra, grappling at her shoulders. "Let me out of here you psycho!" She yelled, trying to wrestle the much, _much_ taller girl out of the way.

Unfortunately, even with the element of surprise, Sierra was still much stronger than her. The superfan's time in the paperazzi, wrestling past celebrities bodyguards, taught her much about fighting. She grabbed Sammy's wrists, which were currently pulling at her hair, and flung the cheerleader at the back wall, where she landed with a loud _THUD_.

"Ughhhhhhh," Sammy moaned, clutching her head in pain, trying to sit up, swaying back and forth violently. "Why is everything spinning…?"

"Heeheehee! You stay _right_ there, homewrecker!" Sierra giggled in a sickenly sweet tone, which caused Sammy's stomach to lurch. Before Sammy's blurry, swaying sight went dark, she watched the superfan approached her, brandishing a long, brown rope. "Yeah, you stay riiiiiiiiiiight there!"

Cody stood in the same spot he'd agreed to wait for Sammy, checking his watch. The geek bit his lip, his eyes flicking to and fro, searching for his date. He checked his watch again. It'd been almost seven minutes since his date left to use the bathroom. Cody dropped his head in shame and sighed. _Maybe the food we ate earlier made her sick? Maybe she thinks I'm too much of a wimp? I knew it would turn out like this_.

"Heeeeeey Cody! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Cody's head shot up at the voice, and found his date standing right in front of him. "How 'bout get back to enjoying the museum?" Sammy tittered, tilting her head and giggling adorably.

"Y-yeah, of course!" The geek nodded rapidly multiple times. "Let's continue! After you!" He gestured her through the door into the next section. After she silently walked past, Cody followed, his 'sly' Codemeister grin returned, admiring 'Sammy's' butt with his perverted, teenage eyes.

 _Plan, Date Destroyer is a go!_ 'Sammy' thought to herself, giggling. _Don't worry sister, They'll_ NEVER _take you away from me!_

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun! I'm proud of this chapter. Many scenes went through heavy revision (especially the earlier parts), and I hope it was to your liking!**

 **[1] - Reference to the story _The Dork Squad_ By Harnody, which is the fic that sold my on Codammy!**

 **Have a great day! SarcasmSupreme, signing off!**


	3. Phase Three: Execution

**It's been a little while, hasn't it? Sorry about the wait; here is the final part of 'The Date Destroyers'! Please, if you enjoyed the fic, please leave a favorite, follow, and a review! If you enjoy this story, be sure to check out the other stories I've written! I'm particularly proud of the Total Drama My Way series, which is on it's third installment! If you could give it a chance, I'd be grateful!**

 **Also, I've created a Tumblr for this account! It is the same as my username, (SarcasmSupreme) and I will be willing to answer questions and the like! I will also be posting analysis of my characters from both this fic and the Total Drama My Way fics… and I might provide hints and snipets from other fics if you guys really want it ;) Be sure to check it out!**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **WeirdAlfan101** **:** Yeah, things are going to explode in this chapter, no doubt about it!

 **Joel Connel** **l:** Thanks you so much! I wouldn't say it's first rate, but I'm proud of this story! A lot of the suggestions you made… don't worry many were already planned! As for an epilouge… don't worry I plan to write stories taking place in this specific timeline!

 **Triggered Fan** **: **Sorry I haven't updated! I planned to update a few weeks ago, but a ton of things happened, namely me getting video games back after nearly 6 months of not playing at all.

* * *

 **Supremely Sarcastic Notes:** I'll be honest; the reason for the delay is a combination of studying, Overwatch, and Neon Genesis Evangelion crushing my emotional state. Unfortunately, I can't rack up in Overwatch due to the existence of a… certain squire… you should take a fucking mace to the face Baguette!

I've also been working hard on my end of the year exams and projects. Since my schools starts later, we end on June 21st. Thankfully, the last week is a joke, so after the 14th or so, I should be free from this purgatory that is high school.

I really enjoyed writing this fic if I'm going to be honest! It's given me a lot of insight into these characters for when I decide I want to write them again!

* * *

 **Remember, if you enjoy the story, or have anything to say, please leave a review! Be sure to check out my other stories as well! Now, bon appetit!**

* * *

"Lmpht mph ger!" Sammy yelled uninteligebly at her captor through the gag tied around her mouth, struggling against the binds restraining her arms and legs. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, and she kicked and writhed to no avail.

"Ohohohoho!" Sierra cackled, grinning wickedly at the nice twin's struggles. "You think I'll allow you to continue your homewrecking actions, _HOMEWRECKER?!_ " She roared, balling up her fists. "Cody is mine, and always will be!" She declared, sticking her nose up in the air. "You are getting in the way of our _harmonious_ romance!"

"Mphaph?" Sammy's eyes widened, and she stopped struggling for a moment, before resuming her kicking and flailing against the expertly tied bonds. _Is she seriously still THIS hung up on Cody?!_ The cheerleader's mind raced, and beads of sweat formed across her forehead while she fought in vain against Sierra's constraints. _What do I do? What do I do?_ Her mind raced. _Ugh! If I don't get out of here soon, Cody will probably end up thinking I ditched him!_ Tears started forming at the thought. _No_ Sammy shook her head, trying to think rationally. _Cody will find out… somehow, and try to save me! I know it!_

"And now we wait, hehehee!" Sierra cackled, rubbing her palms together. Sammy whimpered, letting tears fall down her face.

* * *

"So…" Cody rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his face redder than a rose. "You've been a bit quiet Sammy. Something wrong?" He wondered, meeting 'Sammy's' eyes.

"No, no. Everything's fine," The mean twin rolled her eyes; a move Cody did not miss. "Just tired!"

"Why did you roll your eyes at me?" Cody wondered, starting to become a bit confused. _Sammy's never acted like this before…_ The tech geek starting wiggling his fingers around in his closed hands, and bit his lip. _Did I do something to anger her?!_ He panicked suddenly. _I probably did something creepy like when I was on the island! Idiot! Wait, did I just do what Harold does?_ Cody shook his head. He didn't have time for trivial questions!

"S-sorry if I did something to weird you out Sammy!" Cody apologized in a nervous stammer. 'Sammy', absentmindedly checking the nails on her right hand, glanced over Cody, who bowed his head towards her.

 _What a weirdo!_ Amy thought, watching the geek's 'pathetic' actions. _Not only does he act like some stupid anime character, but he's a fucking sub! Men should ALWAYS be the dom!_ "Its whatever," The cheerleader shrugged disinterestedly, before walking over to another piece of art. "This looks decent!" She commented, much unlike her sister, without a critical eye.

"That was a pretty quick judgement…" Cody noted aloud, walking up next to his 'date'. _She's really acting weird. Maybe she wants me to make a move…?_ The tech geek debated his choices internally. _I should at least try. Worst that happens is she isn't ready for a move yet!_ He decided, reaching his hand out towards his "date's".

'Sammy' noticed Cody's hand brushing up against hers. "Ugh!" The cheerleader instinctively exclaimed, curling her nose and her lip, a pulling her hand away.

"Sammy?!" Cody's eyes shot open. "Did I do something?!" The tech geek worried aloud, his body passive body language causing him to shrink. "If so I'm super sorry!"

 _Damnit, you were supposed to make the entire date hell, and THEN crush him!_ The cheerleader cursed herself. _Alright, just execute the final part of the plan now!_ She decided hastily. "You are _SO_ passive and boring!" 'Sammy' rolled her eyes again, this time shaking her head back and forth, and pressed her fingertips against her forehead. "Not to mention how smelly and gross you are! Ugh!" She waved her hand in front of her nose to emphasise her point. "You wonder why Gwen rejected you?" 'Sammy' taunted Cody, who'd started backing away from the angered girl. "It's because you're a _god damned_ _loser!_ " She declared, doing everything she could as to not smile and give herself away.

"W-what?!" Cody shook his head, his eyes wide and shaking. His movements were jerky, and he seemed completely disoriented. "T-this is nothing like you Sammy!" The tech geek declared. "You aren't like this!" He pointed at her. "Are you feeling sick?" He worried, his shell shocked eyes locked with the malevolent, disgusted ones of his supposed date.

"No, I feel fine physically!" 'Sammy' shook her head. "But I've had it up to _HERE_ with your talk of stupid tech and video games and… Ugh! It's all so annoying!" The cheerleader stomped her foot. By this point, bystanders had stopped what they were doing and watch the scene before them unfold, along with Noah and Harold, both watching with faces frozen, their jaws practically hitting the floor. "Just get out of my sight!" She ordered to a distraught Cody, who barely held back his tears.

"A-alright…" Cody sniffled, trying to fake his trademark, goofy Codemeister look. "But you'll come back to me! They always do!" He chuckled, barely holding back an obvious torrent of tears. He turned away and started walking away, still trying to hold his head high.

Noah and Harold however, didn't mantain their composure to the same regard. "What the hell was that?!" The bookworm whisper-shouted at Harold, still trying to comprehend what'd just occurred in front of them. "No way in _HELL_ I just saw that happen!" He gritted his teeth together.

"I think… It just happened!" Harold stated as a matter of factly, in his usual bored, raspy tone of voice. "But what gives? Cody said that Sammy and him were really tight!"

"Tight? You've obviously been spending too much time with Lawshawna," Noah started, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't insult my chocolate goddess!"

"And second, we both know Cody exagerates his success with woman," The cynic reminded his geeky companion.

"But Sammy seemed genuinely happy to be with Cody before!" Harold reminded Noah, pointing in the air to make his point. "Why would she suddenly not like him now?"

"I was getting to that…" The egghead deadpanned, pressing his fingers against his forehead. "I don't think Cody was exagerating this time. That's why I'm so surprised! She actually seemed interested in what he had to say before she went to the bathroom and we encountered… Sierra…" Noah facepalmed himself.

"What is it Noah?!" Harold asked his shell shocked friend, leaning over.

"Remember when we saw Sierra in the vents earlier?"

"Yeah!" Harold nodded, before taking a swig from the canteen he brought along, insisting that 'I must be properly equipped for our mission!'

"Does it really make any sense for Sierra to be exploring the vents like Izzy would, on the _same_ day and in the same place Cody and another girl visit on a date?" Noah asked rhetorically. Harold facepalmed. "I see you've figured it out!" The egghead smirked smugly. "Something is going on, and I think Sierra has something to do with it!" He declared. "Let's go interrogate 'Sammy'!"

* * *

 _I can't believe how perfectly that went!_ Amy giggled, now sitting on a bench in the same area she told Cody off. _I thought breaking hopeless loser's hearts at school was fun! This was something else!_ The evil sister tapped her fingers against her thigh. _Should I tell Sierra I finished the mission, or-_

"Hey, mean girl number two!" A snide voice interupted Amy's thoughts. The older twin clenched her fists together; she hated being bothered by plebs when she was using her genius mind. Begrudgingly, Amy looked up at the voice, and flinched. The voice belonged to none other than the famous three time loser of Total Drama, Noah, and his sidekick, Harold. "Mind explaining what that was about?!" Noah growled, grinding his teeth together.

 _Why are THEY here?!_ Amy wondered, panicking at the unexpected arrival of the two tech geek's friends. "What do you mean?" _Play dumb!_ The mean twin decided.

"Don't play stupid with us! We watched the whole thing!" Harold revealed. "Why did you destroy my man Cody's heart?! I demand an explanation!"

"I just didn't like him, and how he would always talk about video games, anime, and stuff like that, and got fed up with it!" Amy explained, reassuming her sister's persona, answering sheepishly. "I guess I was a bit harsh, huh?" She looked at the ground.

"Really?" Noah raised an eyebrow, unamused. In fact, a storm raged in his eyes. A storm that contained all the emotion's the seemingly robotic bookworm felt for his broken hearted friend. "But according to Cody, and the messages I scrolled through on his phone earlier, he never spoke about his interests to Samey!"

"Ummm, but I'm Samey!" Amy reminded Noah. "You are literally speaking to me right now!"

"No, I am speaking to Amy!" Noah crossed his arms and smirked, narrowing his eyebrows. Amy's hands clenched together even harder, her knuckles turning white, and her nails digging into the soft skin of her palms. The egghead could name the changes in Amy's demeanor. _Bingo_ "After all, _Sammy_ no longer refers to herself with your nickname for her!" The bookworm brought his arm back overdramatically, and shot it forward, pointing right at her.

"Yeah, that's totally right Noah!" Harold agreed, adjusting his glasses. "She's probably working with Sierra too!" The ginger realized, his eyes widening.

"Yup, I assumed that as well!" Noah nodded at his friend, before turning back to Amy, his eyes brimming with hatred. "So, why don't you tell us why you've decided to ruin both your sisters _and_ my best friends chance at happiness, hmmmm?" He asked in a sarcastically sweet voice, leaning forward into her face. "Insecurities? Jealusy? Or maybe you are just a horrible person…?" The egghead listed off, pursing his lips. His entire attitude, from his tone to his posture, radiated with the sarcasm that defined his personality.

"Stop being so overdramatic!" Amy rolled her eyes, dropping her facade.

"Says the girl who decided to sabatoge her sisters date," Noah replied calmly. "You don't have any room to call me 'overdramatic' tuts".

"And stop trying to change the subject!" Harold interjected. "Tell us why you decided to ruin our friends first date!" The talented geek bristled with anger, tensing and untensing his (or lack thereof) muscles repeatedly to calm himself.

"Because Sammy belongs to me!" Amy declared, turning her head and pointing her nose in the air. "Who else is going to do my homework and my laundry if she's not at home?" The cheerleader rolled her eyes at the absurdity.

"You know what, I don't care enough to convince you about how shitty you are of person you are," Noah stared blankly at the mean cheerleader.

"Tell us where you hid Sammy already!" Harold demanded, getting up in the blonde cheerleader's face, accidentally spitting while he spoke

"EW! Ewewew!" She frantically wiped Harold's spit off her face.

"Just tell us, gosh!"

"Why would I do that?" Amy raised a quizical eyebrow. "It's not like you can hit me or anything. After all, gentlemen don't hit woman-" A swift slap to the mean twin's face cut her off.

"I'll be honest; unlike over here" Noah gestured towards Harold. "I never saw myself as much of a gentlemen," The bookworm shrugged. "And considering what you've done to my friend… You should probably fess up!"

Amy glared at the bookworm, and sighed.

"Alrighty then!" Noah smirked. "Harold, call you know who. We might need _her_ help!"

* * *

Sierra continued giggling incoherently, watching Sammy squirm against the bonds that still continued to hold strong around her ankles and wrists. Tears and snot covered her face, her eyes were swollen and red, and her makeup smeared across her face.

"You'll never steal Cody away from me!" Sierra giggled her her creepy, singsong voice. "Never ever ever!"

"OPEN UP!" Noah yelled from outside the closet, accomponied by multiple loud bangs on the door. "We know you are in there Sierra! Don't make us call the cops!" He threatened. Sammy stopped crying, and perked her head up to listen.

 _Is that… Noah?! How does he know I'm in here?!_ Sammy wondered, though she didn't really care. If someone was saving her, thats all that mattered. _Though… I kinda wish Cody had come to save me… Maybe he didn't even realize I was gone…_ The nice twin worried, biting her lip.

"I'll kick the door down if I have to! Gosh!" Harold threatened from outside the door.

"You'll never get this door open!" Sierra yelled back.

"Alright Queen Kong, it's all yours!" Noah spoke to someone outside the door. The faint sound of cracking knuckles came from the outside. _SMASH_! A fist sized hole appeared right next to the doorknob, and a large hand reached through, and turned the lock.

"Done!" A gruff, female voice declared.

"Why thank you Eva!" Noah complimented while opening the door and stepping through. "Now could you detain our troublemaker?" He requested.

"Already done!" Eva declared, somehow already having Sierra pinned down.

"No! Don't help that homewrecker!" Sierra cried out desperately, while she watched Harold untie Sammy.

"Are you okay m'lady?" The ginger asked, helping the cheerleader up. "And injuries you need dealt with?"

"I'm a bit sore… but other than that, I think I'm fine!" Sammy assured Harold. "I wish Cody had come for me… He probably forgot about me…" The cheerleader sighed. "I am that undesirable after all," She looked dejectedly towards the ground.

"It's a long story, but Amy managed to dupe Cody!" Harold informed the cheerleader, who scowled.

"Of course it's Amy…"

"Stop the homewrecker!" Sierra cried out again. "I'm just trying to save me and Cody-kin's precious relationship!" She wailed.

"What relationship?" Noah rolled his eyes. "You two aren't married! You aren't even dating for fucks sake! You just follow him around and make his life a living hell!" He exclaimed.

"W-wha…" The superfan was at a loss for words.

"Cody has said time and time again you are _just friends!_ " Noah reminded her, speaking painfully slowly. "And after this? Oh boy, I've been pushing him to get a restraining order on you for years! Perhaps he will finally stop giving you 'a second chance' and listen to my advice!" He ranted. Noah turned towards Harold and Sammy. "Harold, where is Cody?"

"Uhhhh, let me check!" Harold pulled out his phone, and tapped a few times. "It looks like he is on the hiking path in the park a block away from here!" He announced.

"How do you know that?" Sammy wondered, cringing slightly.

"We all have an app that allows us to know where the others are in case we need help," Harold explains. "Bullies and fangirls are not easy to handle!"

"Sammy, get going," Noah ordered, pointing out the door. "You need to make this right. He really does care for you… and I want to see him happy!" He sighed, blushing. "Cody's like the brother I never had. Unlike the assholes at home, and myself, he's always got a smile on his face, and he'll do anything to make the people he cares about happy, even if it means that he's not. And this time, he should be the happy one damnit!" Noah stomped his foot, releasing all the pent up anger he held against the world. "He does nothing but help, and gets his heart fucking stepped on all the time!"

"Awwwwww!" Sammy cood, bringing her hands to her heart. "That's so sweet! Cody is

"Wh-whatever!" Noah stammered, his blush intensifying. "It doesn't leave this room!" The cynic snapped. "Now hurry up!"

"Right! I'm coming Cody!" Sammy declared, and running out the janitor's closet without another word. _Thanks guys! I'll make sure Cody is the happiest guy on the planet!_ She swore to herself.

* * *

On a bench somewhere along the hiking path, in the afternoon shade, Cody sat with his head resting on his hands, his empty eyes, a far cry from earlier that day, looked forward blankly. He didn't move, even when a bug landed on his arm, leaving a small red mark. A light gust of wind passed by, blowing his hair slightly.

 _So… rejected again, huh?_ He wanted to cry, but no tears would come out at this point. _Though… this feels considerably worse than it ever did before… Its so exhausting…_

"Cody?" A soft, feminine voice called, snapping him out of thought. The tech geek turned his head towards the familiar voice, and sighed. The girl walked forward, revealing herself to be none other than Sammy. "Hey, are you okay?" She gave him a soft smile. She looked much better than she did in the janitor's closet, the tears and snot wiped away, and the swelling in her eyes went away.

"What? Is that supposed to be a question?" Cody snapped, clenching his fists together. "You're just like your sister!" The tech geek turned away from Sammy and leaned against the edge of the bench. The blonde girl took a deep breath, and sat down right next to Cody, so close together that their sides were touching. Cody didn't falter, but he didn't move. "How did you find me?"

"Noah and Harold…" Sammy started, piqueing Cody's interest. "They'd been tailing our date, and they told me where you were!" She blurted out nervously.

"Why would they tell you if they saw what you said?!" Cody glared at the cheerleader, emotion reigniting in his eyes, along with tears, threatening to flow like a river down his face. "You broke my heart!"

"Because they figured out it was Amy who said those things!" Sammy blurted out. "Sierra kidnapped me when I went to the bathroom, and Amy took my place to break us apart!" She explained, tears forming in her eyes as well.

Cody's phone then buzzed, and Sammy didn't stop him when he checked it. His eyes winded.

" _Yo, whatever Sammy says, she is telling the truth - Noah"._

"You… don't hate me? Even if I am a loser?" Cody blinked, the rage in his eyes being extinguished by tears. He met Sammy's eyes, where met nothing but warmth and kindness.

"No… of course I don't!" Suddenly, she burst into tears, and threw her arms around his neck. Already being pressed up against him, she easily snuggled her head in the niche between Cody's jaw and shoulder. "You are someone who actually accepts me! You genuinely care! I really like you!" She admitted.

Cody's eyes widened. "You… like me?!" He muttered in disbelief, practically frozen in place with Sammy literally clinging to him.

"Of course I do you idiot!" She laughed and cried at once, pulling Cody closer, if that was even possible at that point. She pulled herself into his lap, and stuffed her face into his shirt, crying all over it. "I was so afraid you'd hate me because I was trapped!" Sammy bawled.

Cody himself had joined in on the tearfest by this point, and wrapped his arms around Sammy, his right hand in her hair, and his left gently caressing her back. They just sat there together, crying for who knows how long.

Finally, the two cuddled up together silently, no more tears, Cody stroking Sammy's hair. They could hear and feel each breath the other took, taking comfort in their presence, even if the tech geek wasn't big enough to completely shelter her. Cody closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking in a deep breath, and leaned forward. He lightly brushed his lips against Sammy's forehead, before pulling his head back.

"Cody!" Sammy exclaimed, pulling her head out from his chest, the color of her face now resembling her lipstick. Cody turned pale.

 _Shit, did I do something wrong? Did I mess up? Why is this so complicated-_

Sammy frowned. _Is he really still this anxious?_ She pursed her lips for a second, and then smirked. "You know, you don't need to act tough…" Sammy purred, tracing her index finger down his neck and over his collarbone, causing Cody to flinch in surprise. _Just like on TV!_ The cheerleader complimented herself. "Just be yourself!" She encouraged.

"But girls like tough guys-"

Sammy, tired of this, cut off the geek's anxious thoughts in the most efficient way she could think off.

With her lips.

Euphoria rushed through Sammy's entire body, sending chills up her spine. Nothing ever gave her this feeling before, and it was… well, to put it simply, she wanted more of it. So she did just that, emboldened enough to lean further into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Cody's neck, and pulling him in. _He tastes like… chocolate_ The cheerleader observed. _So he has a sweet tooth? Good to know…_

Cody's mind however, went blank, like a game who experienced a game breaking glitch. But just like Sammy, euphoria rushed throughout his entire body. _This is better than the leaf blower ever was!_ Finally regaining his senses, he leaned into the kiss with Sammy, gripping her thick, silky smooth blonde hair in his right hand, and resting his left hand on her hip. _Her lips taste like strawberries_ Cody noticed.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke the kiss, and came up for air. "That… that was amazing!" Sammy panted, her blue eyes locked with Cody's.

"Yeah…" Cody agreed. "Sammy?" He spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you!" He blurted out, his blush very apparent through his somewhat pale skin.

"Awwwwwww!" Sammy cood, before diving in for another kiss. The two remained on that bench together, just holding each other.

In the bushes, Noah and Harold poked their heads out to see the two lovebirds kissing and cuddling. The both smirked and nodded, fist bumping without even looking at each other, before disappearing back into the bushes and retreating.

After all, Cody didn't need them there anymore. They could give him some space… for now. He'd probably need their help on many more occasions. After all… a little brother needs guidance!

Finally, after the sun had fallen over the horizon, the two walked back to town, hands intertwined. Sammy rested her head on his shoulder while the walked, pressing her body against his. _I know I'll probably have to face Amy's wrath after I get back…_ Sammy thought. _Those bullies are probably waiting for me right outside the dorm…_ Cody thought. _But I don't care!_ They thought in unison. _Because we've found each other!_

* * *

 **4000 words on a story that isn't Total Drama My Way fic? It's more likely than you think! Jokes aside, I had a** _ **ton**_ **of fun writing this fic! Shoutout to Total Drama Unfinished Business for making me a Codammy shipper, and again to WeirdAlfan101 for the idea! An additional thanks to all of you who supported this fic, as each an every review really warmed my heart! I have a few ideas swirling around my head, but nothing concrete right now.**

 **Alright, until next time, this is SarcasmSupreme, signing off!**


End file.
